lucky_ninjas_hl2rp_serverfandomcom-20200214-history
MPF laws and other
Vilolations: : Level 1: *Climbing *Running *Jumping *Crouching *Uncivil Activity *Unauthorized verbal speech to another citizen *Yelling :: Punishment: Re-education, 0 VP gained : Level 2: *Not listening after a level 1 *Unauthorized language (only do this after a warning to stop) *Not naming a unit correctly ( for example: a citizen calls a metropolice officer a stinky poopy head or CPs!) *Wasting a civil protection's time *Failure to comply to officer *Failure to apply :: Punishment: Detained for 15 minutes, 2 VP gained : Level 3: *Resisting arrest. (Caught after, if they continue to run then shoot at legs) *Resisting re-education. *Knowloge about Overwatch. (Mind wipe after jail time) *Not releashing information that can lead to evidence. *Carrying green contrabanned *Unauthorized audio violation (swearing and saying bad words) *Attempting to attack a low ranking unit *Attempting to steal (One thing and is only green - yellow contrabanned) :: Punishment: Detained for 30 minutes, Re-education at 15 minutes left of detainment, 4 VP gained : Level 4: *Carrying yellow contrabanned *Being wanted and got caught (If you are spared unless you are rebel leader or you murdered OW, High ranking or administer.) *Citizen in the nexus entrance *Citizen in the nexus jail *Killing a low ranking unit *Having a hostage (citizen or low ranking unit) *Attempting to steal (Multiple things that are green - yellow contrabanned or one thing that is red contrabanned) *Stealing (One green - yellow item) *Give out CID to other citizens *Found in D4 *Found in D5 :: Punishment: Detained for 45 minutes, Re-education at 30 and 15 minutes left of detainment, 6 VP gained : Level 5: *Carrying red contrabanned (Not a rebel material or something that is as strong as a crossbow and stronger) *Not carrying a CID *Not wearing a UU-Branned uniform (Not a rebel suit) *Messing with the cremator *Wasting a high ranking unit's time *Attempting to assault a high ranking unit :: Punishment: Detained for 1 hour, Re-education at 45, 30 and 15 minutes left of detainment, 10 VP gained : Level 6: :*attempting to injure a OW ranking unit (after and before capture) :*Carrying a rebel suit :*Carrying a standard MPF Unit Suit :*Torturing a low ranking unit :*Carrying a crossbow (or stronger) with but with no ammo :*Being wanted :*Stealing (Inside the nexus and stealing or stealing red contrabanned and finding out about it) :*Found in D6 :*Found in D7 :*Found outside of city : Punishment: Judge would go to a court with the suspect and find out if they are guilty or not, Jury helps with the votes, if gulity then amputation is in order. If not then Detainment for 1 hour and 30 minutes, Re-education at 1:15, 0:45, 0:30 and 0:15, 20 VP gained Level 7: :*Sneaking inside the citidel :*Sneaking inside a DvL Office :*Sneaking inside a SeC Office :*Sneaking the Administer's office :*Killing the Administer :*Killing a High ranking unit :*Killing a OTA :*Making a building explode :*Stealing from combine from inside the citidel :*Every Red Contrabanned (Other than ones that are from level 6 and lower) :*Carrying a OTA Suit :*Attempting to injure a SgT :*Attempting to injure a EOW : Punishment: Amputation When a citizen has 100 VP then they are wanted by Overwatch, even as a MPF, keep an eye out for them because they are dangerous. MPF Violations (Applies to MPF and CUA): Killing anything that is inoccent or is a ranking unit Smuggling Not listening to orders given from a higher rank Commanding a lower ranking unit when they are not a OfC or higher rank (Unless telling a unit who is 07 or 06 is get back inside) Going in D4 without permission (Applies to the whole group) Going in D4 alone (Unless SqL and higher) Going into unauthorized division buildings unless allowed Going into OTA Bay Going into the administer's office Punishments (For Killing, smuggling): Death Punishments (for unautorized actions): Heavy Duty Re-education Loyalist Points: Easy Points: Cleaning garbage in a district (other than 4 and higher) - 4 Loyalist Points Cleaning windows from shops - 2 Loyalist Points Ration factory - 1 loyalist point (each shipment of rations made) Medium Points: Helping a low ranking unit detain somebody - 5 Loyalist Points Helping find a suspect - 4 points Showing a green/yellow contraband - 2 points Hard Points: Saving the administer - 25 points Saving a MPF unit - 15 points Saving a CUA unit - 50 points Saving a OTA unit - 40 points Showing a red contraband - 10 points Help find a suspect (the suspect is later found out to be a rebel) - 30 points Showing a secret entrance (Hard because of the combine not trusting you about it) - 5 points Help find a suspect (the suspect is later found out to be the rebel manager) - 75 points Help find a suspect (the suspect is later found out to be a outsider) - 30 points